


《夫人今天认错了吗？》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Summary: 管家：总裁罗渽民：讲管家：夫人被您送去戒网，不打游戏，不看你过去的直拍、饭拍、周边、专辑、演唱会视频、mv视频已经满三天了罗渽民：所以他，认错了?管家：夫人说你当年自己出得道，还不准别人追过你，不要脸。
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	《夫人今天认错了吗？》

《夫人今天认错了吗？》

昨天cp生成器给了我一个灵感：李帝努当了几年总裁，万万没想到自己会在多年后这么自我介绍："我，罗渽民粉头，追星贼6。

❤民诺❤

*总裁abo文

*稍微复杂一点点，罗渽民是出过道当过爱豆的总裁

*ooc注意

1

李帝努是总裁，罗渽民也是总裁。

两人财阀世家，含着金汤勺出生。

李帝努从小按总裁标准，不夸张，婴儿时期开始就是按照精英式教育规划，被拉扯长大。

也不辜负众望，德学智体，发育都十分良好，而且，长得帅。

万万没想到从小被当成alpha培养的儿子李帝努，在二十岁分化那天分化成一个omega了。

李家从未想过迟迟未到的分化期会带来这样的情况，看着自家虽然一身肌肉，五官硬挺，眉眼却越长越媚的儿子，倒也是就这么理所当然了。

当然新时代，小o能顶半边天，何况从小就是接受总裁教育的李帝努，自家公司交给儿子手上，倒也经营良好。

可就是有那么一天，生活出现了变化，爱情的种子就那么萌芽。

2

李帝努快三十了，还是依旧不想结婚。

李帝努他妈给李帝努推了一个名片的时候，李帝努想都没想就开始摆冷脸，试图拒绝。

“老妈不求儿子对家有多大奉献。”

“妈，我忙着呢。”

“晚上八点，咱家公司附近的屋里杰糯咖啡见一面就行。”

“晚上八点还喝咖啡，什么人啊？”

结果李帝努在家吃完晚饭，正准备回房间剪辑他家❤娜娜公主❤视频被他妈拧着耳朵赶出家门。

“诺诺，至少结一次婚呀！一直不结婚别人会觉得你有问题，你结了要是不适合离了，那就可以怪别人有问题了。”

李帝努心想，我信了你的鬼话，于是驱车前往约定地点。

抓乱头发，穿着运动服，带着圆框眼镜，一副理科宅男，每天就知道去实验室爆肝的样子。

想给今夜相亲对象一个惊吓。

结果走进一看咖啡店坐着穿着三件式西装，长得宛若天神，实际一脸百无聊赖，对着电脑发呆的罗渽民。

李帝努嘴巴张大，眼镜差点从鼻梁滑下。

卧槽，这不是i❤娜娜公主❤吗？！

妈妈！我的爱情回来了！

3

罗渽民退出娱乐圈好几年了。

更新换代，几乎每周都有几组爱豆出道的娱乐圈，当下看到李帝努惊讶的反应，倒是没多想什么。

毕竟自己长得好看，也就是因为从小就长得好看，埋下了祸根。

家里把罗渽民从小o养活，自己家也不求他有多大贡献，天天想干嘛就干嘛，想学啥就学啥。

家境好一未来小o，娇里娇气的惹人爱，说出去不怕人笑话，居然在进行慈善活动给星探一眼相中。

罗渽民心想，长得漂亮，的确是稀缺价值，自己未来也是找个alpha嫁了，还不如像其他小o一样年纪轻轻当爱豆，25岁前就有自己买大楼的钱，于是就签约出道了。

罗渽民家里其实也不差买大楼的钱，粉丝一查过往学校和家庭居住区域，就知道家世不凡。

但最主要是，真的也太好看了吧！一出道就多了十几个站子，i❤娜娜公主❤骑士应援团，十分强大。

就在当年，还没变成alpha的罗渽民，是万千青少年的梦中情人，梦中老婆，宇宙无敌公主殿下。

结果，不巧，十八岁一到，分化成一alpha了。

也没怎么努力就有肌肉，单薄幼嫩身体日渐强壮，五官也越来越凌厉。

鼻梁下颚弧度似刀锋，眉如剑，眼若冷刀，看着一天天撒娇，自己都觉得别扭了。

罗渽民想想，和公司，还有家里一合计，不捞了。

罗家当然马上给儿子解约，带回家好好按总裁教育，家族又多得一S级Alpha，那多好一件事。

公司少了i❤娜娜公主❤股价大跌，但也不敢得罪罗家，出了好几个新团后，一年又一年，粉丝也日渐忘记当年还有一个在粉丝口中的娜娜。

只是偶尔在社交网络的论坛，818当年那些神颜爱豆，梨桃那些当年的i公主殿下还时常提起他的名字。

3

李帝努从坐下来就开启震动模式，他控制不住。

在罗渽民处理公务电话的时候，还偷偷把手放在膝盖上稳住让自己抖动得稍微平稳一些。

“你也不用那么紧张，第一次相亲？”

“我想想我还有点事。”说完这句话，李帝努就想跑。

罗渽民的脸此刻在他面前，清晰可见，帅到他的浓度太高了，他平时看i❤娜娜公主❤的视频偶尔还会暂停缓缓。

再待下去，他个人判断，心脏承受不了，已超出帅值承受范围。

罗渽民看着眼前畏畏缩缩，从来了之后就避着他和过多眼神交流的李帝努，原本公务繁忙，还让罗渽民努力工作，不用和他多说话。

“没事，如果不喜欢的话，晚上回去和家里都说一下觉得不合适就行了。”

“我没有不喜欢啊！”

“噢，那就是......喜欢？”

罗渽民说喜欢的时候，语气虽然轻轻的，温柔说着，但还是像把箭直接射往李帝努心头一样。

李帝努深呼吸一下，脸上开始红的倒是很诚恳，李帝努对着罗渽民结结巴巴的说不出完整的话，像个没什么恋爱经历，却遇到自己真爱的傻小子一样。

原本只是想逗弄一下今晚相亲对象的罗渽民，把桌上原本处理着公务的电脑合上，开始静静的看着今晚的相亲对象。

这一看，就完蛋了，是他喜欢的型。

4

“儿子，今晚的相亲对象，满意吗？”

李帝努回家就匆忙躲回房间，做了个逆子没有回答他父母亲的问话。

沉静下来，心想着这算私联吗？哦不对，他已经隐退多年了，但这又算什么呢？

看着一屋子罗渽民相关周边，海报，和人形立牌，李帝努回想着今晚还送他回家，绅士一般的罗渽民。

捂住了自己的心脏，真的不能再想了，心脏啊，听话点吧。

第二天，眼底微微发黑，因为睡眠不足一脸阴沉，上班的李帝努，在公司的职员眼里，更冷峻，更酷了。

5

原本就是商业联姻，还没见面几次，就发现两家父母连摆酒都想好去哪里摆了。

罗渽民倒也顺水推舟，他是后期接受公司经营相关方面的教育，所以总感觉自己不够稳妥，重心还是更放在公司上面。

但李帝努见他每次一坐下待不了多久就想走，晚上十点过后基本断联，看着李帝努长了一张自己喜欢的脸，完全理想型，倒也不是多生气的事情。

只是有些委屈。

因为李帝努多年使用抑制剂和抑制手环，也不会像其他小o一样对他有什么依赖。

有时候罗渽民偷偷释放一点信息素，就能看到李帝努一脸正色的从包里摸出抑制剂喷雾，认真的问他需要喷喷吗？

这算什么互相了解然后恋爱之后结婚的流程，分明就是奔着结婚的商业合作方式罢了。

如果说结婚需要准备，李帝努办事能力一绝，其实连离婚准备都准备好了。

当李帝努把成堆的协议书往他面前一摆，罗渽民还有点惊讶。

但和律师一块看了看，李家的omega儿子，的确是个人才。

6

于是婚也就这么结了，婚房就定在两家公司的中心点，各自出资，属两人共同资产，离婚时按比例分割。

两人相敬如宾，有一天吃饭。

李帝努掏出钱包说上次你请，这次我来，罗渽民觉得自己结了个假婚。

有一天，李帝努钱包落家里了。

罗渽民第二天醒来一看床边空了一半，李帝努人又在他怀里挣脱先醒来上班去了，客厅桌面居然还有一钱包，鬼使神差的打开来，看了一眼里面的相片。

一看就冷笑了，呵。

钱包里面的照片，是罗渽民女装。

当年他出道上综艺忍辱负重穿的，还被队友一口一个漂亮妹妹笑话了，从那之后，粉丝天天一口一个娜娜公主。

罗渽民拿出照片一看，背面果然写着❤娜娜公主❤

呵，有趣，李帝努，你给老子记着。

于此同时，李帝努在总裁办公室打了个冷颤。

哼，估计是换季，阴晴不定吧，李帝努心想。

7

“你结婚没发生什么超友谊行为，每天让你家alpha和你手牵手睡觉，你结的屁婚？”

当年一起追星的朋友李东赫，看着眼前发着牢骚的李帝努翻了个白眼。

「你娶到娜娜公主了，还有什么不满意的？」

原本还在线上互动聊天的好友，一听到李帝努说着最近新婚的烦恼就杀来李帝努公司进行问罪了，毕竟李帝努打字实在太慢了，最好快速面对面给他说出个一二三来。

李帝努心烦呐，他可太心烦了。

一是罗渽民根本就不是什么娜娜公主，他一个强alpha，罗渽民偶然突如其来的撒娇，李帝努无法淡定，在李帝努过往记忆里面，娜娜公主根本就不是现在这样的，但又顶着他过去梦中情人的脸，哦，就是他的脸，偶尔散发出和以前一样，但实际又不一样的行为，所以李帝努觉得很分裂。

二是罗渽民太耽误他追星了，还没结婚的时候，他每天骗罗渽民自己晚上十点就睡，然后自己偷偷看娜娜的物料看到两点多，婚后根本没有时间，虽然他追的星已经隐退多年了，但在深夜，他还是希望有个人时间，好好独自欣赏娜娜的舞台，还有娜娜过去的综艺，还有娜娜当年的演唱会，而罗渽民一回家就找他，黏他，和他培养夫夫感情，他非常烦恼。

“我看你是吃饱着撑着，那三是什么呢？”

正当李帝努准备往下说的时候，办公室的门被打开了，他抬头一看，罗渽民就在门口。

只是，为什么，隐隐约约，有点杀气？

8

暂时分居了一个礼拜，罗渽民找上门来了。

李帝努他妈一看是自家女婿，还乖乖一脸认错样子带了一车礼物，准备接老婆回家，便也没多说什么。

让罗渽民进门，还给开了李帝努房间，然后送进房间后顺手关门。

李帝努的妈妈一出门就约其他富家太太下午茶spa，让老公打完高尔夫后直接和她济州岛旅游两天去了。

结果一进李帝努房间，罗渽民震撼了。

娜娜公主等高人形立牌就有两三个，墙上贴满罗渽民当年的海报，专辑就不说了，还有一面墙专门贴着当年去的演唱会门票、车票、和看罗渽民写真展的拍立得照片，书柜上好几十本罗渽民过去眼熟站子的PD，就连鼠标垫，水杯，拖鞋，床上的毛毯都是罗渽民相关周边。

而李帝努躲在床上，把自己缩成一团，白色的被子盖在他头上，倒有几分萨摩耶可怜巴巴的样子。

9

李帝努被强制标记，成结，生*腔里面满满都是罗渽民的子子孙孙。

好惨一个李帝努，但夫人今天还是不认错。

End


End file.
